A Star Away
by WritterAli
Summary: Ultimate's dream was to become a Super Hero and prevent the same thing that happen to her parents Shadow's dream was to find his parents killer and avenge there death. When the two lives mix and there sent forward into time amazing things happen and Ultimate and Shadows life change forever [Rated T for Language!]
1. Chapter 1

-Author's Note-

Hi Everyone WritterAli ^_^ This is my first attempt to write on . ^_^ Enjoy my Book and Please Read & . I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC's and the story.

- **Ultimate's POV**

My name is Anni Maria Wayne; Bruce Wayne adopted me when I was 15 years old. My parents died in a freak car "Accident" This is how I joined the Young Justice Team.

My name is Ultimate, I am sixteen years old and I am a Super Hero.

I wake up to the blasting noise of "TGIF" By Katy Perry at my door. I threw my covers off and grabbed my Dressing Gown and throw open my door to see my brother Dick Grayson Wayne (16) standing outside laughing his butts off. "NOT FUNNY DICK!" I scream and shape shifts my hand into a Chopping Board."NO MERCY THIS TIME!" I scream and go after Dick and slap him in the butt with the board. "MUHAHAHAHA!" I say and then shape shifts the Chopping Board back into my Hand. . "That was for all the pranks you pulled on me Dick." I say as I watch Dick rub his butt. "You might want to put some cream on that or you'll get a rash." I say and run into my room and grab some Anti Rash cream from my Bathroom. I come back into the hall and throw Dick the cream. "Thanks Ann." He says as Albert our God Father and butler comes upstairs. "Master Dick. Master Bruce wishes for you to go to the Cave." He says and I see the glee in Dick's eyes. "Have fun Dick" I say and kisses him on the cheek before going to my room. "Master Bruce wishes for you to come also Anni." Albert says and smiles. I scream like a little girl. "Omg Omg! No Way! I can't believe it! I'm finally going to join the team? Albert nods and I scream the loudest I can go and run to the Living Room shape shifting as into white shorts and a Purple T-Shirt with black flip flops. As I go. "HURRY UP BOY!" I scream. "Hold on Anni! I have to get dressed to!" Dick says as he comes into the room wearing a white wife beater shirt under an open brown button up shirt with Jeans and black tennis shoes wearing his normal dark sunglasses. I giggle at his outfit, "Is Zatanna gonna be there" I tease Dick knowing that Zatanna and Dick have been secretly dating since they kissed on New Year's Eve. The Grandfather clock slides back and reveals an evavator."Of course she is, she's lived at the cave since her father became Dr. Fate..." He says as we get on the Evaluator I slip on my Red aviator Sun Glasses. We go down to the Bat Cave where Bruce was waiting already dressed as Batman, "Ready Anni?" Bruce says as he ready's the Zeta Tube. I nod as Dick enters the Zeta Tube and a female voice says. "Recognized Robin 206" I enter the Zeta Tube and the female voice says. "Recognized Guest 301" I gasp and turn around in awe of where I am. "The infamous Cave..." I say before noticing that several people we're staring at me. "Uh hi" I say embarrassed. "Who are you?" Dick gives me a smile he only uses when his pulled his best prank. "Team meet my sister Ultimate, she's going to be joining the team" Behind me the female voice says "Recognized Black Canary 104, Recognized Guest 305." A woman with long blonde hair wearing a black tunic with a navy blue mini jacket. I know that it's the one and legendary Black Canary. Behind her was a boy that looked the same age as me with Black Hair and stunning Blue Eyes wearing jeans and a red tee short with red tennis shoes. He looks at Black Canary in Awe. "Everyone this is my nephew Shadow. His going to be joining the team to" Canary says gesturing to the boy. I was quickly swarmed by a Blonde, an African American and a girl who's skin is green. asking me all kind of questions. "Whets your power?","What's your real name?" "What kind of cookies does you like" "Who do you thinks hotter Super Boy or Kid Flash?"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Please girls. One at a time!" I say. "I'm a shape shifter, I can't say, I love Snicker Doodles and I just think Super Boy is hotter than the sun." A bunch of girls giggle at that and I look up to see Super Boy and Shadow both looking at me.

Please Read &Review It would be appreciate may not upload the nex chapter! PS The orignal copy of this book is on but it's not letting me edit it so I decided to post it on this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~Ali


	2. Chapter 2

Ali here! I know my chapters are short but I'm SUPER busy with school and drama so just enjoy the Chapter. Please R&R. It would make me upload faster.

-Ali

-**Shadow's POV**

My name is Davon Ronce, My parents were murdered in a break in five months ago, and I now live with my "Aunt" Dinah in her apartment in Star City.

My name is Shadow, I am 16 years old and I want Revenge on the people who killed my adopted parents.

Aunt D was in the living room on the couch making out with her boyfriend Oliver Green. "Sup Uncle O" I say walking into the living room carrying my Suit Case. Oliver breaks away from Aunt D and gets up from the couch. "Ready to join The Team Davon." He asks "Yup, I still can't believe I'm going to be joining the Young Justice team" He points at my Suit Case. "Whets in the suit case?" I put it down. "Aunt D said I was going to live at the cave until she finds a bigger apartment." Dinah gives Ollie a wink and gets up and kisses the top of my head. "We better get going." Dinah says and grabs her coat. "Nervous?" She asks me as we head to an old blue police box that reminded me of the TV show. "Let's go." Dinah says. She enters first and then I go in after her. A bright light blinded me and when the light went away I wasn't in Star City anymore. I was in thus huge cave. "Whoa" I say to myself in my mind and just stare in Awe of this place. I notice a beautiful girl with long curly brown hair and eyes with dark green eyes standing next to the legionary Robin. "Team meets my sister Ultimate, she's going to be joining the team" He says and gives the girl a sneaky grin. Dinah smiles and says "Everyone this is my nephew Shadow. His going to be joining the team to" I just stare at that girl even when a bunch of guys come over and introduce each other. I "I am Aqualad" says an African boy with blonde hair says. "I'm Wally West AKA Kid Flash" Says a red headed boy. We fist bump. "The buff guy is Superboy" waves his hand in front of my face" are you ok?" He asks before looking at where I was staring and whistled. "I see someone has eyes for Robin's sis, that's risky. I can tell his protective of her." He says and grins "but damn she's hot!" He says and Aqualad chuckles. "And I think Superboy is hotter than the sun" is heard and I see from the corner of my eye that Superboy is also staring at her. She stares right back and blushes.


End file.
